Long Forgotten
by requiemofspiritx
Summary: Ambreigns. Roman silently prayed to find a way out, a hand to hold him... that same night he meets Dean, but... is Dean the answer to his prayer?
1. Silent Prayer

**That meme: "It's been 84 years" is literal here. Anyways, I'm back with a new ambreigns.**

 **I think that at this point my few readers are familiar with the fact that _there is always a recurring theme in all my fics_. I will not mention it but everyone already knows what I mean.**

 **This fic is no different, and like all my works, I write it based on how I feel. My emotions are always written all over my stories, so you know you can expect anything, any outcome. It all depends on how I feel and the things that are happening to me as I write.**

 **That said I hope that if there is still someone out there willing to read what I write, well I hope you take a look at this fic and leave me comments, favs and follows.**

* * *

 _If you read this line, remember not the hand that wrote it_

 _Remember only the verse, songmaker's cry the one without tears._

 ** _..._**

It was a cold, moonless and cloudy night. His skin was bristling, but actually this happened by the realization of what he was about to do rather than by the weather.

For some time now, the handsome, tall brunette could not feel anything. Neither cold nor heat... only a deep emptiness and the sadness that dyed his days of the most gloomy darkness, so much darkness that this night was radiant in light and splendor compared to his soul.

"Just a step, just a little bit of courage and all this will end." He whispered to himself, as he watched the cold, almost frozen water in which he would submerge his pain. "Usually this is seen as an act of cowardice, but nobody knows the courage that is required to live an empty life, with no purpose, no love, no friends, no family. With nothing."

He let go of the railing he was leaning against, until he was right on the edge of the huge bridge, ready to leave everything behind. He inhaled deeply the cold air, that would give him the courage to put an end to this torture. Then, he looked at the sky in a silent prayer.

 _So much to live for, so much to die for... If only my heart had a home_

He closed his chocolate-colored eyes and pushed himself frantically to avoid cowering at the last moment, then launched himself.

However, his fall was faster than he expected. He crashed against the cold metal as someone pulled him back to the bridge and held him firmly.

"You're crazy big man." The deep baby blue eyes of that guy looked at him as if they could see his tormented soul, making him feel exposed.

"You stopped me." The thicker man jerked his body to get out of the grip.

"I obviously did it." The blue-eyed man watched him with intensity. "I don't usually walk around stopping suicidal people but... I think I did very well this time."

The brunette man felt anger. Finally, he had the courage to do this and this man ruined everything. He stood up and in the midst of his anger and frustration he just managed to look again at the water. He must just try again. After all, getting to this point took months.

Months thinking about the possible scenarios of his death, without being able to carry it out. And now that he had lost everything: his wife, his daughter, his family, his house and all his supposed friends turned their backs on him. Now was the perfect time.

 _It seems that God itself wants my torture to continue..._

It was then that the suicidal guy paid attention to the person who had lengthened his agony, by saving his life. The man did not seem afraid or pitiful, he just looked at him thoughtfully.

Usually, people ignored him. The brunette thought he could have thrown himself off that bridge in the middle of the day surrounded by all those who knew him and none would have stopped him. Because it had been so long since any of them cared, they were too busy with each others.

 _But this weird guy did care._

The messy auburn hair was rocking in the wind, those blue eyes that pierced his soul, had a glow that showed empathy. And the soft, reassuring expression of his face made the bigger man feel a calmness that was alien to him.

And he felt fear. The few ones who had approached him, always did it in the same way: get close, gain his trust and in some cases his love could be romantic or fraternal. And in the end all of them left him.

They walked away tearing a piece of his heart, leaving a deep pain. Leaving him even emptier and more miserable. More incomplete than before.

He felt a deep fear because all he had left was a small part of his heart and could not risk letting someone rip it out cruelly.

And although the distrust in the dark eyes was evident. The blue-eyed man just smiled sweetly at him. The dimples in his cheeks gave him an air of innocence and made him look like a good person.

"My name is Dean Ambrose." The auburn haired man reached out his hand.

The brunette man did not move. The auburn haired man now named Dean, eventually returned his hand to the pocket of his jacket. However, he did not seem offended by the other man's behavior, he smiled at him again amicably.

"Maybe you think you're a hero because you have saved a life." The dark haired man continued with a distrustful look. "But you have only postponed the inevitable."

That said, the raven-haired man turned his back on Dean and began to walk away from him with quick steps. It was getting too cold and his place in the park had probably already been taken by someone else. Now he would have to look for refuge somewhere else.

"At least you could tell me your name." The blue-eyed one was insistent. "At least a smile?"

"I was about to kill myself. Sure I'll give you a smile." The bigger man said bitterly, not stopping his steps.

"Good point." Dean did not stop either.

The brunette walked to a dead end street. He rolled his eyes, he was really walking aimlessly. He turned in his steps and Dean was still behind him.

"Why are you following me?" The brunette said irritably.

"I don't know. I just know I can't help it." It was Dean's explanation.

"Well, stop it. I don't need anyone." The brunette started to walk back.

"Connection." Dean said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. While hurrying his steps to keep following the other man.

And this made the brunette to stop. He looked at Dean with disappointment.

"Connection is a stupid word," he spat with rage.

"Maybe the person who told you that word before was the stupid one." It was the smartass response of the blue-eyed one.

The look of the brunette resembled that of a child who was caught copying in a test. Bingo!

"What should I do for you to leave me alone?" The brunette said with annoyance.

"Tell me your name." Again the smirk.

"Roman," the dark haired replied.

The smile changed from sly to satisfied. "You see it was not that difficult. Now we can be friends, Roman."

Roman smiled bitterly. "You don't know me, just like I don't know you."

"I know you, your name is Roman. You're young, handsome and you're alive thanks to me." Dean replied almost immediately. "And you know me too. I am Dean, your annoying and insistent new friend."

Roman sighed. Dean seemed genuine in his words and actions. But that's how the others seemed like too... Maybe Dean would be like them, like the others who walked over his life tearing a part of him to the point he was about to kill himself.

Or maybe just maybe... Dean was the answer to the silent prayer he made before he tried to jump off the bridge.

* * *

 **This fic contains some verses of the song "Dead Boy's Poem" by Nightwish, which I'm convinced, Tuomas Holoppainen wrote watching at my soul.**

 **I am also going to post another chapter of my ambreigns superhero universe this week, tell me if some of you are interested in keep reading that fic to keep wrinting that story too**

 **As always, if you** **like how this is going and want another chapter, you know what to do. Thank you so much to those who have taken the time to read the first episode.** **Let me know what you think.**


	2. One Last Chance

**_It's been 84 years :'v_**

 ** _I also updated my ambreigns superhero au lol._**

* * *

 _"You're always going to protect me, right dad?" A little girl with long black hair hugged Roman._

 _"Always my little one." Roman hugged her back._

 _"I trust you." She said sweetly._

 _"I will never fail you." Roman said with conviction._

"But promises are just words, it's something ephemeral... futile." Roman murmured, punching a wall.

He saw his knuckles hurt but did not think much about it. There were things that hurt more. He decided to return to his work, another of those places where he was treated as an animal and poorly paid, in an insecure environment and without any protection or rights.

But that was not the problem.

If at least all that was worth it. But if there was nothing to fight for. Why so much sacrifice?

"Because I must keep living a life I no longer want." Roman sighed.

He was working on the construction of the new library of the University of that state.

Roman had been loading bricks, bags with cement, all day. At nightfall he finished his more than 12 hours of work and received a quantity of money that was laughable. But it would allow him to put a plate of food in his stomach and maybe leave the shelter he was in now and rent a small room in a couple of months.

Roman was walking out of the University when he saw the auburn hair of the one who had lengthened his sentence... by saving his life.

And that fateful night, Roman had managed to avoid this guy with much effort. But fate seemed intent on putting this young man in his path.

"Again you." Roman said almost rudely.

But Dean just smiled. "It's destiny, big man. You escaped from me and here we are, face to face."

Roman wanted to refute that but how?

"What are you doing here?" was his answer

"I study here." Dean grinned. "I will not ask what you're doing here because it's pretty obvious. You see, fate has put you near me, we must be friends."

"It's just a coincidence... And not a lucky one." Roman mused.

Dean ignored the sarcasm and smiled even more.

"And since I'm your friend, we obviously have to do things together." Dean said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

And in fact, Dean grabbed Roman's arm without caring that the Samoan was sweaty and dirty.

"What are you doing?" Roman did not understand.

"Spend quality time with you, that's what friends do." Dean grinned.

Roman jerked his body. "Listen, I don't want to be rude..."

"Perfect! Good thing you don't want to be rude." Dean interrupted him. "That's why you'll accept my invitation to eat."

Roman closed his eyes frustrated. Was there any way to convince this boy? He was really persuasive. So Roman let himself be led by Dean. This time he paid attention to the other man. Dean seemed to be much younger than him. Maybe he would be 20 years old and not more, something Roman did not notice the first time he looked at him.

They did not really walk much, several blocks from the university they came to a building. And not any building, this one seemed expensive. There, Dean greeted the landlord cheerfully, the old man watched at Dean like he was two heads or something... Obviously analizing why this boy was being accompanied by a man like Roman. The landlord almost made a gesture of disgust as he looked at the samoan, but anyways greet Dean back as trying to hide his disgust for Roman.

Dean just shrugged and led Roman to the second floor.

"What are we doing here?" Roman looked curious around him.

The last time he was in a place like this was when he used to live in a place like this... With his family.

And that thought left him paralyzed. Roman did not notice that Dean was staring at him.

Maybe it was only seconds or maybe much more time and yet Dean did not say anything or asked questions. He only waited patiently until Roman came back to reality.

The Samoan noticed that they were facing a door.

"I live here." Dean opened the lock and made a gesture with his hands, inviting the other man to enter.

"I could be a murderer, a thief, and here you are, just a child, letting a stranger into your house."

"First, I am 20 years old, I am not a child, and second, you and I know that you are not dangerous." Dean said with seriousness.

Roman looked at him carefully. Dean spoke with the confidence of someone who knows what he is saying, which was impossible because they did not know each other.

Roman frowned, dismissing that idea. "You're too naive, someone's going to hurt you a lot for being like this."

Roman then realized he was revealing too much information. He looked at the boy and Dean didn't seem to suspect anything or simply didn't seem interested in bothering him with questions or prying eyes.

Roman was relieved for it and he closed his eyes, decided that this boy was harmless. So much ingenuity was undoubtedly a bad thing for this boy although he did not notice it.

 _And life teaches you in the worst way that being so naive ad trust in others can be the worst of mistakes._

"You can take a bath and you'll give me your clothes, I'll take them to be washed and you'll be clean." Dean pushed Roman towards the bathroom. "Take your time, a good bath will make you feel better and that way you will give me time to have your things ready."

Roman looked around. It was a simple but cozy apartment. This kid was a college student who did not live on campus. He must have money, if he could afford a place like this.

"When you come back with my clothes I could have escaped by stealing your most valuable possessions." Roman looked at Dean still with suspicion.

Dean grinned. "First, you'd have to go naked out there and that would get a lot of attention... Second, my most valuable possession is not something someone can steal."

With that, Dean closed the bathroom door leaving Roman inside.

The Samoan sighed looking at himself in the big mirror. He was dirty and his clothes were no more than old rags, maybe the washing machine would shatter them. But the idea of taking a bath in a place like this was so tempting that he just undressed and left his clothes folded over the toilet as started to take his shower.

"I'm not seeing anything." Dean giggled while taking the clothes. "I'll leave you a robe and I'll be back soon."

Roman took a well-deserved bath and could even shave. He saw his reflection in the mirror again, he was wearing the robe, and now that he was clean he looked like another person... quite similar to who he used to be when he was happy.

"Someone is being good to me, I wonder how long it will last..." Roman murmured.

However, he could not deny that it felt so good.

"Knock, knock." Dean was back.

"Come in..."

The boy entered the bathroom with clean clothes and stopped to give Roman a long look.

"Wow, there was such a handsome man under all that dirt." Dean smiled again. "It's done, now you will come here every day to take a bath, eat and talk to me as good friends. Bring your clothes so you can wash them and also-"

Roman interrupted him. "Why are you doing all this? It make no sense."

And for a moment Dean's jovial expression changed, he looked at Roman wide eyed. The samoan sensed something like nervousness and even a trace of fear emanating from this boy. But why would Dean be nervous? However, it was so brief that Roman did not give much importance. Dean was smiling again.

"I told you that, it's connection." Dean repeated the same as the night he saved Roman's life. "It's destiny, big man. You should stop questioning your luck and think that maybe things will start to get better. Accept that you now have a friend."

"Nobody gives anything for free... everything has a price and I don't know what yours can be." Roman was sincere in this.

"It's true but still... What could you lose?" The auburn haired man insisted. "Give yourself one last chance. Come on."

And this was true, and Roman had nothing to lose. He just had to keep his guard very high, not trust, just take advantage of this while it lasted and escape if he noticed something strange.

"It's okay... you win." Roman mused

Dean smiled sweetly. "Then it's done. We're going to eat a pizza that I ordered and it should be coming by now."

"I must go back to the shelter, I can lose the place I already got there," Roman admitted.

Dean nodded. "It's okay. You will eat on the road, I will take you there."

"Do you have a car?" Roman cocked his head.

"Sure, but I live so close to the university that I find it absurd to use it."

Dean took Roman's hand to guide him to the leaving room and this time Roman did not reject him. It was a genuine gesture and the Samoan felt that everything that emanated from this boy was kindness. It felt good to lean on another, even if this other was a stranger. Roman sighed and took a risk for the last time.

Hoping not to have to pay a high price for this.

* * *

 **I am here trying to update my fics so if you like how this is going please leave me a review to encourage me to keep posting. Thanks a lot.**


	3. The wall begins to crumble

**Thank you very much for your support. You can follow me on tumblr I am loved2deth**

 **You can write to me on tumblr if you want to know something about this fic or any of my other fics or if you want me to explain something you do not understand because I still don't know how to write in English correctly :'v**

* * *

Roman's routine changed. Now he was having dinner in Dean's house like every night. The auburn-haired man was solving some formulas while Roman ate.

"Fuck!" Dean complained.

Roman cocked an eyebrow. Even though they now spent at least two or three hours together each night, Roman continued to be very reserved and hardly spoke. This way, he avoided to actually get to trust Dean.

However, sometimes those things are inevitable if you see and talk with someone every day. the walls obviously begin to crumble.

"You are making the formula so wrong." Roman could not help the words.

Dean smiled at him. "Please help me."

Roman blinked a couple of times. Dean was so particular. Quite apart from wanting to help him for no apparent reason, he never pushed him to talk about his personal life, Dean seemed happy with the little or nothing he knew about Roman... And that was weird.

However for other things like making him eat, getting new and clean clothes, and even look for him foralmost an entire day because Roman decided not to go to one of their nightly meetings, Dean was really insistent to the point of becoming obsessive.

Now he didn't question why Roman could have that knowledge. He just asked for help.

Roman pursed his lips. He had already talked a lot so...

The next hour, the Samoan taught Dean the correct way to do those exercises and shortly after the young man was solving them quickly.

Then, like everything he did, Dean said out of nowhere:

"I'll pay you good money if you help me with my grades. Don't get me wrong, I try hard, I'm not lazy but... there are things that are getting complicated for me."

"How do you know I could help you?" Roman said finishing his dinner.

"You solved those formulas, man. Those are advanced calculations. Obviously, there is much more than just a beautiful face and nice hair in that head of yours. There is a lot of knowledge too and since I am your only friend, you must share it with me." Dean grinned.

And Dean always left him speechless.

"I'll help you if I can, but I'm not going to charge you anything, it's the least I can do if you feed me, dress and bathe me."

"I don't bath you, I only lend you my bathroom..." Dean said jokingly.

Roman just rolled his eyes. Dean giggled.

"Also I'm going to get you out of that shelter, that place is pathetic I don't want to be going there every day." Dean had once again made a decision about Roman's life. "I mean, it's beautiful what they do there for homeless people but you and that place have as much in common as a cat trying to solve political problems."

"A cat trying to..." Roman shook his head. "Dean, that doesn't make sense."

"And you in that shelter either." Dean insisted.

"You are crazy, kid." Roman took a deep breath. "I can't leave the shelter, I have nowhere to go."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You do have, there's a lot of space here and it's rent free. Also you can help me to clean this huge place and you'll keep teaching me things and..."

"Dean, shut up." Roman interrupted him. "You can't bring a man you barely know and who is much older than you to live with you. By God, kid I could be..."

Dean rolled his eyes again. "A murderer? A rapist?"

Roman opened his mouth but no words came out.

Dean squinted his eyes. "You're the most polite person I've ever met, God, have you noticed the way you talk, walk or even eat? The gentlemanly way you behave when you don't realize you're being nice to me. You're not a murderer."

Roman was paralyzed. This brat was serious when he proposed to live with him?

"You're not some kind of predator either because you're too handsome to force someone." Dean giggled. "You could have whoever you want just smiling at them. And in two weeks we've been doing this, you've never disrespected me, my butt is safe with you."

"Your butt... What the hell, Dean?" Roman didn't even know what to say. "I told you that your behaviour is going to cause you problems. Still, the answer is no."

And for the first time Dean invaded Roman's personal space by placing his hands on the other man's shoulders.

"Come on Roman, think about the advantages: you will have the privilege of enjoying my wonderful company!" Dean smiled happily at him. "And how I told you: it's rent free, not because I'm not going to ask you for money but because this place is mine, I'm not paying for it, I'm the owner."

Roman opened his mouth several times. It was obvious that he had lots of questions that he wanted to ask but as always he didn't do it.

Dean looked at him knowingly. "You're dying to know how I own this place if I'm only 20. But you're not going to ask anything because that would mean that I would also have the right to ask questions, is not it?"

"Dean, this is wrong."

"It will not be for free Roman. You'll be my tutor. I can even get you more students." Dean insisted.

"Dean is not so easy, I can't keep letting you decide in my life, because that's what you've been doing since we met." Roman said deadly serious. "Sometimes I think you're just a rich kid who thinks he found a kicked pet."

Dean blinked a couple of times and now he was not smiling.

"Besides, that connection you said you feel with me doesn't make sense." Roman continued. "Why are you so interested in fixing my life?"

It was only by seeing the expression of sadness in those baby blue eyes that Roman stopped his rant. God if Dean's gaze was a poem.

They both remained silent for a long time and Dean's mind was working a thousand-minute trying to find the right words.

"I had never seen anyone trying to commit suicide... that night I..." And now Dean had a kicked puppy expression that went straight to Roman's heart. "That night I felt that you were as alone as I am and in saving your life I felt that mine started to make sense. At that moment I felt I had a goal that was not just to be just a rich kid as you said. Forgive me if I didn't know how to handle it. I just don't want you to run away from me again."

Now Roman felt like the biggest bully. He suddenly felt sorrier for Dean than for himself. The Samoan closed his eyes and was unable to continue to reproach this boy.

In that moment, Roman questioned his inability to say no to Dean. Yes, verbally he refused everything Dean proposed but in the end the auburn-haired man always got his way with Roman.

"Why do you feel so alone, Dean?"

At that moment, Roman realized that in two weeks he had never seen Dean receiving calls or messages. The teenager didn't talk about other people and definitely there were no photos of anyone in that place.

"My mother died a few years ago and my father... he is very busy with his businesses. Since my mother died... he sent me to boarding schools and now I am in college." Dean explained looking at his hands fixedly. "I have not seen my father since my mother's funeral."

Oh boy! That was like a punch in Roman's face.

"Do you have brothers? Cousins?" Roman asked.

"No." It was Dean's response.

There was another long moment of silence. Roman felt like an asshole. He remembered the night he tried to end his own life. As he asked for a signal, something that made him reconsider his decisions and here he was with this young man who refused to surrender with him although Roman had not stopped being rude and elusive.

 _What could I lose?_

Roman put his hands on Dean's. "Hey, forgive me."

The look of kicked puppy intensified. And for the first time Roman looked at Dean seriously. The auburn-haired young man was really adorable, for a moment Roman felt he had to hold him in his arms and protect him so that no one ever would change Dean's naivete.

But instead he just squeezed his hands trying to calm the young man down.

"Okay, I accept. We're going to make this thing, that I don't even know what is... to work." Roman nodded.

And that was it. Dean's expression changed completely. Now he was smiling again.

"Really?" The young man got up from his chair and in an impulsive act like almost all those who characterized him, he hugged Roman tightly.

And although Roman's first reaction was to try to get rid of him. The Samoan forced himself to calm down and let the boy hold him. It had been too long without feeling a gesture of affection, Roman didn't know how to react yet.

"You don't need to go to the shelter tonight, you can stay on the couch and tomorrow we'll go there and you can thank them and then we'll go to buy things for you. I have an empty room here that will be for you." Dean released Roman and started talking excitedly.

"You must tell me more about you big man. You know so I can make this place cozier for you too."

And for the first time in a long time Roman smiled. Seeing Dean talking about all the plans he had in mind was endearing. The Samoan realized that he was smiling and composed his attitude, again wearing his mask of seriousness. But this time, that seriousness was accompanied by calmness and a feeling of solace. Things he had not felt in a long time.

Definitely his luck had changed when he met this boy. Dean was the living proof that not all people were evil and heartless. That there was still naivety and good intentions.

At that moment Roman realized that now he had even a goal, one reason to keep going. He had to protect this boy.

"How about that, Roman?" Dean asked excited. Like a puppy wagging its tail.

"I agree." Roman nodded.

* * *

 **Do you think everything is as beautiful as it looks?**

 **Leave me your opinions and remember that I also updated Hounds of Justice and Once Upon a Time, so if you want take a look at those fics too.**

 **See you the next week with new episodes of these three fics and maybe Bad Omen if I find the time to translate the chapter I already wrote lol.**


	4. The Past We Hide

**Thank you very much for your support, it means a lot to me. On tuesday I will update The Hounds of Justice.**

* * *

Dean was doing a test, solving the formulas with ease after the classes that Roman gave him the weekend.

He finished quickly and left the classroom because it was already late afternoon. When arriving at the hall a beautiful blonde woman approached him before the astonished look of his classmates, who were startruck seeing her.

"Jon." She murmured, to be heard only by Dean.

"Wrong name." Dean murmured accusingly. "That's the name of that damn bastard and I don't want you to call me like him."

"That damn bastard is still your father, Dean." She corrected herself while taking him away from the other students.

"That man destroyed my mother to the point of taking her to death, because of him I..." Dean gulped. "I don't want to know anything about him."

"I have bad news for you." The blonde said with concern. "Your father appealed the verdict and he got a new trial and if this time he gets to convince the jury, now the one imprisoned, will be you."

Dean looked at her wide eyed. "But I was 17 years old and I don't even... I just..." He shook his head. "Besides, it was he who caused all this!"

"But it was you who was driving, Jon... I mean Dean." She insisted. "The fortune that you inherited from your mother, my contacts and efficiency have you here, free and living without problems and have him behind bars. And believe me, I want things to continue like this, so we have to go through this again."

Dean covered his face with his hands "Renee you have no idea, this is the worst moment for this to happen to me, right now when I was..."

Dean sighed and said nothing more. Renee cocked an eyebrow.

"You know if you have something to say to me you should do it, I need all the information available to win the trial again."

"I thank you for your concern, Renee. My mother always trusted you and did the right thing, you are the best." Dean said with sincerity. "But I am not hiding anything."

"I really appreciated your mother and you too, Dean." Renee smiled. "At least we have in our favor that no one knows where the only survivor is. The one who did not testify the first trial because he was in a coma and we did not know if he would live or die. It's just your father against you and I don't think he has a lawyer like me."

"There are not two Renee Youngs in this world." Dean nodded. "We're going to talk about this in a private place."

The conversation went on until the night. Dean reviewed the documents. All this was so stressful and could not be avoided, apparently.

 **...**

Roman prepared dinner and waited for his young roommate but he didn't come. The Samoan didn't want to admit that he was somewhat worried about his absence and even sad, because he was getting used to Dean. His funny comments and his spontaneity, and now he was eating alone.

"If I were more communicative with him, he would have told me that he was going to be late and I would not be here alone and worried, dying to know if he's okay."

Roman sighed. He was so tired, his job was very hard. He ate and left Dean's food in the kitchen and went to sleep.

It was maybe two in the morning when Roman woke up. He had not really been able to sleep peacefully, worried about Dean. He left his room and saw with relief that the boy's backpack was on the rack.

However, his relief was short-lived as he heard Dean complaining in his room.

Roman didn't want to invade his privacy, he didn't want to bother him but the cries increased so Roman decided to know what happened to the boy.

He entered the room and found Dean thrashing on the sheets. The light that filtered through the window gave enough clarity to distinguish what was happening. Dean looked so desperate it was obvious that, whatever he was dreaming about, was definitely scary. Roman approached the young man trying to wake him up.

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me. I can explain." Dean murmured in his dreams.

"Dean, wake up." Roman softly but firmly held him by the arms. "Come on kiddo, wake up."

Dean stirred a little more and woke up, breathing hard.

Seeing Roman in front of him, Dean started crying and threw himself into his arms, clinging to the older man as if his life depended on it. As if soon he wouldn't have the opportunity to do something like that.

"It was just a dream, kiddo. You're fine now." Roman said trying to reassure him.

At that moment the Samoan struggled between holding the boy in his arms or remaining motionless and just let himself to be embraced.

But seeing him so scared, Roman could not take it anymore and his defenses were shattered. The raven-haired man hugged him tightly while petting the Dean's back.

"It was just a bad dream." Roman noticed that the boy was beginning to calm down, feeling protected.

"Please don't leave, please don't leave me alone here." Dean said with his face buried in Roman's chest. "Just hold me, I promise I will not bother you, I will not make any stupid comments just hold me."

Roman continued petting the boy's back. "Your comments are not stupid, Dean, and I'm not going anywhere, now try to sleep okay?"

"Thank you." Dean finally stopped shaking and crying.

Shortly after the boy was asleep in Roman's arms. It was then that the raven-haired man questioned the fact that he was in the same bed with a man more than 10 years younger than him.

But seeing Dean sleep so calm after that panic attack. Roman stopped thinking about the absurdity of the situation. Yes, it was true that he was doing exactly what he had sworn not to do: to trust another person, to give another person the power to hurt him.

But now it was different, Dean was just a young man, a very lonely one and with a past that he only knew details about but it was obvious was sad. Dean needed love and support.

Roman decided not to think about anything else and lay down next to him. Dean snuggled against Roman's body clinging to him still asleep and Roman smiled.

Soon they both slept peacefully, without any fear or worry.

 **...**

At dawn Roman opened his eyes and there was Dean. He looked like a puppy, totally adorable with his messy hair and calm expression, while he slept in his arms.

And the weird thing wass that this didn't feel forced. Everything seemed so natural and logical that Roman felt a chill. He never would have imagined that something like this could happen to him.

Dean started to wake up and Roman thought he would be scared to find him still in his bed.

But boy, he was wrong.

"You didn't leave me." Dean smiled tenderly.

And God if that smile went straight to Roman's heart. This boy had managed to get into his heart and now Roman was questioning everything... absolutely everything about their relationship.

"You asked me not to leave you." Roman looked at him fondly. He no longer wanted to keep feigning indifference. "Last night you cried and in your dream you asked someone not to abandon you."

Dean gulped.

"You don't have to tell me anything..." Roman tried to explain himself.

"Remember I told you my mother was dead." Dean returned to embrace Roman as if this were the most natural thing in the world. "She comitted suicide. I was not there when it happened. She was struggling with depression for years and one night she could not take it anymore and she overdosed with antidepressants. I could not do anything for her... That's why when I saw that you were about to commit suicide, I had to do something for you..."

Roman was in awe. He didn't know what to say. Dean didn't stop surprising him.

"That was the connection you were talking about all this time." Roman closed his eyes, understanding everything. "I'm so sorry, Dean, I didn't know..."

Then Roman held the boy even more in his arms. "That was your nightmare? You begged your mom not to leave you?"

Dean didn't affirm or deny that theory. He just clung more to Roman.

"There are many things I cannot tell you, but I just want you to know that you are very important to me. In these three weeks you have become part of my life and I don't want to lose you. I know you don't trust me and..."

Roman smiled at him as he interrupted his words. "Now I do, I do trust you, Dean. There are many things that I can't say and I want you to know that even if you don't know more than my name and that once I tried to take my own life... I want you to know that I am going to be here, okay. You're not going to be alone anymore."

Dean smiled. "You won't be alone anymore either, Roman, and that's why I want us to make a promise."

Roman looked at him curiously. "Tell me."

"I promise you by my mother's memory, and she is the person I love the most, that no matter what happens or how badly everything looks like, regardless of the things that I get to know about you and that you get to know about me. I will always be with you." Dean said with conviction and he kissed Roman's cheek

And like all the things that Dean did, this also went straight to Roman's heart. Dean was just a kid, one hungry for love and companionship. Roman knew then, that Dean was undoubtedly the answer of his prayers.

"I promise you for the most sacred thing that I have that nothing, no person or circumstance will make me get away from you. You won't be alone anymore, I will always be with you, little one."

And seeing the genuine joy in the face of this boy who was changing his life for better. Roman could not contain himself. He moved the messy hair that was on the boy's forehead and placed a soft kiss there.

Sealing in this way the pact they made that morning.

* * *

 **Finally Dean gained Roman's trust. Although both hide almost everything of the other's life.**

 **Do you think this will work?**

 **Leave me your comments.**


	5. The accident

**Thanks a lot for your support. I love to know you are enjoying this work of mine.**

* * *

Roman woke up feeling the rhythmic breathing and the warmth of the body of the young man who was all over him. Dean slept like a kitten. His face exuded peace, as if clinging to Roman was the only thing that would guarantee him a peaceful night's sleep.

From the first time Roman cared for Dean's dream, the boy sneaked in the middle of the night to Roman's room and climbed into his bed. He hugged him tightly and just like that, he slept peacefully.

Dean had been doing this for a week now.

And if Roman was honest with himself, having Dean cling to him also made him sleep peacefully. For that reason until now he had not made any comment about it.

And he did not want to think about the connotations of all this that was unfolding between them. That was a can of worms that Roman did not want to open.

There were many questionable things here.

Roman tried to untangle himself from Dean's body but Dean clung to him even more.

"It's so early." Dean murmured.

"I must work." Roman gently tried to let go of Dean.

"It's 5 am! You work too much and in something very dangerous. You should consider changing your profession."

"I've been unemployed for too long for someone my age, I have no choice but to take the only thing available form me now." Roman gently left the bed.

Dean rubbed his eyes and blinked several times watching Roman turning on the lights.

"Come back to bed with me, I'll help you get rich and lazy students that you can tutor." Dean pouted.

And God if Dean in pajamas, with messy hair and sleepy expression was so adorable that Roman had to resist to not accept the boy's proposal.

And this scared him a lot.

"Dean, all this is wrong." Roman admitted. "You talk as if sleeping together was something..."

"Normal?" Dean completed the sentence. "Does it feel bad?"

That was a dangerous question to answer. Roman remained silent because he could not say what he really felt. Admitting that was too much.

Dean stood up and walked towards Roman. The boy wrapped his arms in the Samoan's torso and buried his face in the other's chest.

"If I'm forcing my presence on you, if I'm crossing a limit, just tell me. I'm not saying I will like the idea, but if you ask me, I'm not going to get into your bed in the middle of the night anymore." Dean inhaled strongly the smell of the other man. "Although the way you hold me, I know it doesn't bother you."

In that, Dean was absolutely right. But Roman did not want to talk about it. He did not want to dig into whatever was happening here.

The Samoan sighed and saw the clock. "I have to get ready or I'll be late."

It was obvious that Roman was avoiding answering Dean's questions. The auburn-haired man just smiled, he would never put pressure on Roman. But it was obvious that the boy had won their little argument.

...

The Samoan took a bath and when he entered at the kitchen, Dean had his breakfast ready. This was the first time the boy did this.

"Since you're going to enslave yourself at least feed yourself properly." Dean smiled.

"You should not have bothered." Roman smiled back and sat down to breakfast.

Dean pushed another chair and sat astride it, resting his head on the back of it. "I'm worried Roman. Every day you come with a new wound, some bruise, a cut. Your boss is an exploiter, he has you all working like slaves and without the slightest security. I've even seen people who barely speak English. I'm one step away from denouncing your boss but I think that would hurt your co-workers."

"They would be deported." Roman admitted. "As exploitative as it may be, this is the only job I have found in a long time."

"You should at least consider my offer." Dean insisted. "Building the library will take a couple more months, maybe after that."

"I don't want to be a burden, Dean. You've done too much for me and you keep doing it." Roman tried to reassure the boy. "I'll be fine, I got used to this rhythm of life."

Dean pouted again. Roman gave him a sweet smile as he finished breakfast.

"At least be careful, okay?" Dean gave him his best look of helpless puppy. "Remember that now you have someone waiting for you."

And once again Roman could not resist. He passed one of his hands on the boy's auburn mane.

"Thanks, Dean. I don't know what I would be doing without you."

Roman walked to the door and Dean followed him like an excited puppy. THe samoan stopped at the door to say goodbye.

Dean stood up a little and placed a kiss on Roman's cheek. "See you at night."

And God if that kiss went straight to Roman's heart. The Samoan could not believe how his life had changed. Of wanting to die for his loneliness to be here with this boy who had definitely stolen his heart.

Roman did not want to think about the way Dean had stolen his heart.

So he just stroked the boy's hair once again placing a kiss on his forehead. "See you at night, little one."

 **...**

Dean was in his literature class. He was bored as shit, so instead of paying attention, he was sketching in his notebook.

"Wow, you draw very well, Ambrose." A guy a couple of years older than Dean mumbled.

Everyone knew Adam Cole. He was a nice guy but quite lazy. He was repeating the semester and how things looked, he would have to repeat it again. Since it was known to everyone there that Adam was more interested in spending his family's money at parties than in his education. But his parents kept trying to get his only heir to finish college.

And Dean got an idea.

"Hey, Cole, I know you're going to fail calculus again." Dean said without malice.

"Everyone is going to fail calculus with that ogre of Kane as a teacher." Adam complained.

"Not me. I got a tutor and now I have that in my pocket." Dean commented.

Several other guys paid attention.

 **...**

At the end of the class Dean had gotten 5 students for Roman. He was so excited that he went to the construction to look for him. Then he saw a commotion.

The Dean of the Faculty of Philosophy, Roman's boss and several policemen seemed to argue. In addition there was an ambulance and police patrols nearby.

"I didn't know the conditions in which these people worked." The dean explained.

The policeman snorted in disbelief. "These people are here every day and you didn't know anything."

"Most of them fled anyway, only the one who fell off the scaffolding didn't run away because he was unconscious. The paramedics took him to the hospital, and that one is American." Another policeman said.

Dean felt a lump in his throat. While all of them kept arguing, he approached an ambulance.

"The wounded one, where is he?" Dean asked a paramedic.

"My coworkers took him to the hospital." The man said uninterested.

"Was he a man with a tribal tattoo on one of his arms?"

The paramedic looked at Dean intently.

 **...**

"Roman Reigns has no registered relatives and..." A nurse looked in his log.

"I know him!" Dean almost jumped on her. His despair was obvious.

"That's good." A doctor intervened. "Because Mr. Reigns doesn't have social insurance and he needs surgery. He broke his forearm and he must be hospitalized."

"I'll pay for all that, but I need to see him!"

The auburn-haired man paid the bill and it was then that he finally saw Roman. The samoan was in a room sitting in a wheelchair with an intravenous infusion to calm the pain.

"I knew this would happen!" Dean ran to the Samoan and carefully hugged him. "I told you that you should leave that work."

"The doctor said you're going to pay for everything and I don't want..."

"Don't say that." Dean interrupted him. "Don't you dare tell me not to do it. If things were the other way around, wouldn't you do the same for me?"

Roman was speechless. Dean was one of a kind. The samoan just nodded in shock.

And at that moment everything flowed so slowly. Dean put his hands on Roman's face and they both stared at each other. There was no one else but both of them.

"I'm not going to lose you." Dean whispered. "We made a promise and we are going to fulfill it."

Roman was hypnotized. This boy had bewitched him and, whatever was happening between them, he could not help it.

They brought their faces closer until their lips almost almost met.

"Mr. Reigns, everything is ready." A nurse came in unexpectedly.

Roman reacted and lowered his face. What was he about to do? Dean was just a lonely boy hungry for affection.

"I am so sorry." The nurse apologized. "It was not my intention to interrupt you but I must take your boyfriend to surgery."

Dean was red as a tomato and Roman was speechless.

"You both are so cute. I can see the love in your eyes." That said, she took Roman in the wheelchair outside that room.

 **...**

Dean was sitting in the cafeteria, waiting for the surgery to end. It wasn't something dangerous, but he was still worried.

And it didn't help that his mind kept repeating that moment when their faces were so close. Dean felt his heart beating in despair. And the nurse's words echoed in his mind.

"Love... I cannot love him... I... What am I doing? All of that is my fault, I've caused all this. I stalked him to the point that..." Dean sighed. "But if he loves me maybe we would have a chance."

Dean closed his eyes and a tear rolled down one of his cheeks. "But what are we going to build that love on? I can't have Roman, but even if I can't or should not have him, I can't let him go either. I'm not going to lose him."

Dean took a sip of water trying to calm down. At that moment he saw a familiar figure walking towards him. It was Renee.

And it was obvious, she did not bring good news.

"I tried to locate you all morning. I went to the College and saw you leaving in your car." Renee sighed, she looked exhausted. "I finally found you here in the cafeteria. What are you doing in a hospital? Are you sick?"

"If you have found me even here, then this is something serious." Dean evaded Renee's question

Renee decided to cut to the chase since Dean was not going to tell her what he was doing there. "That's right, you remember the witness, the one who was in a coma... He is fine and dandy and now he has contacted your father. He will testify in his favor, we have to set plan on your defense because that guy can ruin everything. He's the only witness."

Dean paled. "This can't be true, Renee. It can't. This can't be happening to me, not right now."

"I'm so sorry, Dean, I promise that I'll do everything I can, but we have to do things right, if your father wins the next trial, not only will you go to jail, he will certainly ask to have access to the fortune left by your mother since they were still married when she died."

"He lead her to death!" Dean screamed, earning the prying eyes of several diners.

"I know it, Dean. Jon doesn't deserve to get out of jail and if it depends on me he won't ruin your life again, but we must be ready, and for that I need as much information as possible." Renee said emphatically.

"Collect all the information of the case and we will meet this weekend." Dean tried to stay calm.

"I'll go to your apartment and..."

"No!" Dean interrupted her.

Renee cocked an eyebrow. "Dean, let me tell you again that if you are hiding something from me, now in this situation with that witness in favor of your father, that could cost you your freedom."

"I am not hiding anything." Dean shook his head. "Listen, I'll call you and we'll agree on a private place, okay, now I have to solve some problems."

Renee did not believe him but Dean just shrugged it. The blonde left. Dean just wanted this day to end and to know when he could take Roman home. The rest would have to wait.

"All this goes to backfire on me sooner or later." Dean sentenced defeated. "And yet I still want to hold onto a this little bubble of happiness."

* * *

 **What do you think is Dean's big secret?**

 **Leave me your reviews with your opinions of this episode.**


	6. The wall finally crumbles

**Thank you very much for your support, I also updated my superhero au. And as always I apologize for my grammar.**

* * *

Roman woke up in the middle of the night and as he had since his surgery, with his unharmed hand in the hair of the younger man.

Since being brought to the hospital 5 days ago, Dean had been taking care of Roman at all times. He even slept there uncomfortably sitting in a chair.

The Samoan moved to get up because he wanted to go to the bathroom and this made Dean wake up as well.

"Roman..." Dean mumbled.

"Keep sleeping, cub." Roman smiled at him.

"Even when you don't have to work, you don't let me sleep." Dean looked at the clock. "But it's 12:30 at night."

"If you stayed in the apartment you would sleep well." Roman looked at the boy tenderly.

"You know I can't sleep well without you by my side." Dean said it as it was the most natural thing in the world.

Roman gulped. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Dean smiled. "You always pour cold water in our warm moments."

At first Roman had wanted to call the nurse but Dean had insisted and as always he had managed to get Roman to do his will.

Which was to attend him personally. At least while he was not in classes.

"Today will be a great day, we will finally return home." Dean said from outside the bathroom. "I've been asking the nurse and she gave me all the information on how to take care of you so you can use your arm again soon."

Roman smiled, the nurse was sure that Dean was Roman's boyfriend and none of them had denied it. Because of that the nurse allowed Dean to take care of Roman and was also instructing him.

The Samoan opened the door, there was Dean waiting like a puppy.

"I must admit it feels weird." Roman passed his healthy hand in Dean's hair. "It's strange that since we met, you're the one who takes care of me."

"Roman, your arm is broken, you almost had a contusion." Dean closed his eyes enjoying the caress. "Is it really so alien to you that someone takes care of you?"

Roman did not say it out loud, but he found Dean adorable. "It's just that you are..."

"Too young?" Dean opened his eyes and smiled at him. "In less than a month I will be 21. I am not the kid you insist I am."

Roman sighed. "Yeahm you're right, it's alien to me. Since I became an adult I had... I had to take responsibility for so many things and... I had always been the caregiver."

"Taking care of others doesn't mean they can't take care of you." Dean approached Roman gently.

"If we're honest, I have not done anything for you, Dean." Roman admitted.

"You take care of my dreams." Dean smiled a little flushed.

"That... mmm... now that I have this surgery... I don't think it's a good idea thta you keep sneaking into my bed at midnight."

Dean pouted, getting closer. "I told you I already asked the nurse everything, she's sure that you and I sleep together, so she taught me how to take care of you even in bed."

They both started laughing.

"You know that sounded very weird." Roman murmured.

Dean looked at him intensely. Since he had been hospitalized, the auburn-haired man had not had the opportunity to approach Roman like that. And despite all his doubts and fears, Dean could not help but gravitate around the raven-haired man.

Therefore, now the boy was resting his face on the other man's chest. Whatever was happening between them must happen. It was inevitable.

 _Even if the consequences could be terrible._

"We're going to talk about the elephant in the closet or you just want to pretend that nothing happens, because if that's the case, we can keep playing this, I don't want to pressure you." Dean inhaled deeply. "But I would prefer not to continue pretending that nothing happens between us."

Roman sighed. Since the nurse interrupted them, they had not been able to be this close. Roman had been thinking of ways to avoid Dean, but the boy made it impossible.

Also, if he was honest with himself, Roman wanted to explore whatever was happening between them.

"You're sure you want to talk about that... Dean, this scares me and there are so many things here that are wrong."

"What's wrong?" Now Dean was leaning his chin on Roman's shoulder.

And God if this boy's contact was intoxicating.

"You are just a confused kid." Roman murmured, feeling his strength drain.

"I'm not a kid in any sense and besides... I've never been so sure of something." Dean closed his eyes kissing Roman's cheek.

"You don't know anything about me and I..." Roman felt the contact of the boy's lips and his resolution went out the window.

"Your past is yours, that's not my business, but your present is mine, you promised to take care of me."

Now Dean brought their faces closer. They were nose to nose.

"I am supposed to take care of you, not to take advantage of you. I'm afraid you're confusing things and this is maybe just a phase, something you don't know how to handle and when it's over..."

"I'll put you aside leaving you hurt." Dean looked at Roman straight in the eyes.

Roman gulped and nodded very softly.

Dean gently stroked Roman's face. "What have they done to you?"

Roman was wide eyed. A part of him wished with all his strength to talk about all his pain. But another refused to trust, could not go through the same thing again. "

"Dean, you've healed me and I'm not talking about this surgery, and if we continue whatever is happening between us, I'm going to give you the power to destroy me." There are things I don't want to say because they are very painful, but I don't want to put in the hands of a confused boy what little remains of my heart."

There was a moment of deep silence. Dean understood Roman's reasons. But he also wanted to make him understand his.

"You don't realize that this is reciprocal, I am also giving you the power to destroy me." Dean brought his lips closer.

"Dean just forget it, we just leave things the way they are and..."

Dean's response was to kiss Roman softly. The Samoan knew he should avoid this, but his body did not respond. It was as if Dean had taken away his will.

Roman closed his eyes and gently returned the kiss. It was something he had never experienced before and it felt so good. It was perfect, as if all the things he had lived, good and bad, had brought him to this point.

The place where his heart should be.

And that was it. Soon after, both were kissing smoothly. There was no rush, just the desire to explore whatever was happening between them.

And for Dean, this moment made everything worthwhile. To have saved Roman's life, to have insisted so much and not to have give up on him. Everything was worth it.

They kissed for a long time. Roman felt that finally he had a moment of peace in his life, that now he had something to live for, someone to belong to and even though that person was another man and a very young man, Roman knew he was the right person.

Although he was still afraid. But whatever he was feeling in that kiss was even more powerful.

The door to the room opened and the nurse came in to make her nightly round. There she found them kissing.

Roman and Dean let go nervously.

"You two are going to be the cause of my death." The redhead woman smiled tenderly. "You're so cute together, now that I know the patient is very well, I leave you alone."

"Thank you, nurse Lynch." Roman said something nervous.

When she left, Dean spoke. "I think she's going to unexpectedly enter into your room in our apartment when you're making love to me."

Roman's eyes almost pop out of his face when he hear Dean's words.

"Aww Roman, you're adorable when you get nervous." Dean giggled.

The boy did not wait for an answer. He kissed Roman again as he gently pushed him toward the bed.

Roman wanted to react in some way but he could only correspond to that kiss. It was as if Dean's lips made him drunk and he only wanted more and more. Also Dean was kissing him with such passion that he was taking his breath away.

When he got to the bed he sat on it. Dean parted his lips from Roman's.

"Dean, that was..."

"Wonderful." Dean was trying to breathe normally. "I want to do this forever and I know you do too."

Roman was so amazed with all this. This world of possibilities that this boy was putting at his feet. He did not know what to say.

"Are you still nervous because I said we would make love?" Dean smiled.

"You are only..."

"Don't ever say I'm just a kid, in fact I have experience in this." Dean said with confidence.

"Have you done it with other men?" Roman realized that he had actually said that and not only had he thought about it.

Dean's response was to laugh softly.

"Yes, I have experience in this." Dean said this in a jovial tone. "How about you?"

Roman was somewhat nervous. "I have not done this with another man."

Dean smiled tenderly. "It will be an honor to be the first, of course, when you feel ready."

The boy pushed Roman gently on the bed, standing over him carefully so as not to hurt the injured arm.

Roman was red and blinked non-stop.

"It's not going to happen here." Dean giggled. "And it doesn't have to happen until your arm is healthy, or until your heart is ready, but when that happens it's going to be wonderful."

Roman saw how the last of the bricks collapsed from its wall. And there he was, totally exposed to this young man and for the first time, he did not care.

"No one told you, you talk too much Dean." Roman finally smiled without nervousness.

"If you let me put my mouth to better use, I will not talk so much."

Roman nodded and they continued to kiss on the hospital bed.

* * *

 **Finally Dean managed to tear down the wall that Roman had in his heart. But will that be enough?**

 **Leave me your reviews.**


	7. Angel?

**I think we're all devastated by what's happening with Joe. I have not stopped crying and praying for him. But I also know that God is not going to leave us without a person who is our role model, who inspires us to be better, who is our hero. That's why I know he's going to win this battle.**

 **Although my stories are based on Roman, the character and not Joe or anyone in his family (that's why I've never used real names, nor have I put his wife and children in my fics) I was unsure if it would be rigth to continue with my stories.**

 **I don't know it yet. I don't want to be disrespectful and if somehow it is wrong to keep updating, I will stop.**

 **Let's have faith, this is a battle that a warrior like him can win.**

* * *

"Your breath tastes like apple pie." Dean was kissing Roman. "Mmm I like it."

"You wanted to buy us that." Roman was kissing him back. "You must like it very much."

"Now I like it even more."

At noon, Roman had been released and Dean had taken him back home. They went to eat something before arriving at the apartment and now they were in Roman's room.

They were in Roman's bed, Dean astride, kissing softly. There was no rush, this was something new for Roman and I wanted to enjoy it.

This was something significant for Dean and he wanted to keep it for as long as possible.

Roman was stroking the younger man's lower back. It was obvious that he wanted to go lower but he was hesitating. Dean then took Roman's healthy hand guiding him to his goal.

Dean broke the kiss and giggled, putting Roman's hand on his butt.

"You know you want to do this so just let yourself go." Dean smiled at him.

Roman smiled back and they kissed again. Now he firmly grabbed Dean's ass and continued to lavish sweet kisses. Suddenly the Samoan regretted having one his arms useless, he wanted so badly to use both hands to touch the young man.

The sensations were incredible. Dean felt that his whole body reacted to every touch with each kiss and it was not really a heavy make up. But it was so wonderful. Something unique.

 _Whose beauty was going to vanish, only ruins would remain ..._

Dean put those thoughts aside. I just wanted to hold onto this little moment of happiness and think that it would last forever, that it would be like in fairy tales where good in the end triumphs and after much pain everyone is happy forever.

 _But real life is always different._

Roman for his part felt that he had discovered a new world of different and fascinating sensations. Dean was like a vice, something that once taste you can't leave.

And Roman was never going to leave him.

Roman touched the firm ass and Dean rubbed their hard members. Everything became passionate in a matter of seconds. Roman left Dean's lips and was now kissing his neck, the rhythm of his hips had increased and...

"We must stop now." Roman does not know where he got the strength to say this.

Dean was blushed, breathing raggedly and with an obvious erection, and seeing Roman he realized that the Samoan was feeling the same.

"Just a little more, until we have a release." Dean bit his lower lip. "We won't have sex yet... just a little more."

And as always Roman could not resist. Dean pulled off his shirt and Roman almost groaned. Dean was so perfect and beautiful as an angel. And the Samoan never thought he could feel something like that when he saw another man without a shirt. But Dean was special, he was really an angel... his angel. He had saved his life over and over again and given him a purpose, and now Dean was giving back the feelings Roman thought he had lost.

Dean moved his hips while his erections rubbed and between kisses they reached the climax. They both hugged each other tightly and when they regained their breath they began to laugh softly.

"You're an angel, my little angel and I swear I'll never hurt you." Roman kissed Dean's forehead. "I'm not going to let you go, I am here for the long run."

"Same here." Dean was happy, his smile just show it. "And I'm going to make you forget all the damage they've done to you. Everything you will know from now on will be happiness. "

"I know." Roman nodded. "It's true, I'm already feeling it. I'm happy, Dean."

"I think we should clean ourselves." Dean giggled. "We made a mess of our jeans."

"It was a good mess." Roman pecked Dean one more time.

 **...**

At nightfall they were both watching movies and eating popcorn.

"I've been thinking..." Roman petted Dean's hair. "Now that I trust you completely, maybe it's time to tell you about my past. I feel like an asshole because you have told me some very important things about you and I have just said my name and age.

Dean got a little tense. "If it's painful, you don't need to. I don't want you to relive bitter moments for me to feel that you really trust me. I know that you do it and what I want to represent in your life is happiness. I could spend the rest of our lives without knowing anything more than that and that would not change my feelings for you. You are my present and I am yours and together we must build our future."

Roman was overwhelmed. "You're amazing, sometimes I think I'm dreaming all this. For three years I thought that my life was a disgrace, a burden and I thought that I would never be happy again. And I feel even a little guilty. I am happy now."

Dean straightened up and looked deeply at Roman, the movie had been completely forgotten. "Please, never feel guilty about being happy. After three years of suffering is what you deserve. I have also had very bad moments but in the end we are here together. And that's all that matters to me, I want to see you happy and smiling and as I said that's all that matters to me."

"You're going to make me fall in love with you." Roman said without thinking.

A deep silence invaded the room and Dean smiled tenderly.

"That would be an honor..." Dean stroked the other man's face.

"You are definitely an angel, thank you for saving my life every time you have done it." Roman closed his eyes surrendering to the caress. "You're right, what matters is the present and the future and I'm going to dedicate my life to make you happy. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Dean smiled sweetly and kissed Roman. They stayed there for a long time, until they decided to sleep.

 **...**

In the morning Dean and Roman were having breakfast.

"Some of my classmates need a tutor. They are the cliché of rich, dumb and spoiled brats, but they are not bad people." Dean said. "On Monday you can start, it would be good if you met them at the campus."

"I think I have no choice. Tutoring your classmates is the only thing I can do now that I can't use one of my arms." Roman nodded. "Can I ask why you refer to them as your classmates and not as your friends?"

Dean smiled. "Because they're not my friends, that's why I want them to meet you at the campus. I don't like to bring people I don't know well into my house."

"If they are your classmates then you do know them. In fact, I am the one you didn't know well and you brought me to your home." Roman pointed out.

"Nah, I did know you..." Dean really did not think what he said... until he said it.

Roman quirked an eyebrow. Dean opened his mouth trying to say something and for a moment he did not know what to say. But he regained his composure and smiled.

"I mean, I already explained to you about our connection. I thought I was crystal clear about that." Dean explained. "I thought you had felt that connection too."

Roman looked at him tenderly. "Yeah, you're right. I've felt it"

Dean sighed in relief, he was going to say something else but his cell phone started ringing. It was Renee. Dean had completely forgotten that he should join her. Dean just ignored the call.

"I was very busy between my classes and taking care of you in the hospital that I forgot to do the weekly shopping. We need a lor of things here, including things for my classes." Dean cleared his throat. "There's something you need just ask, I'll buy it."

"Dean, I'm not going to ask you anything, you've done a lot for me." Roman said something embarrassed.

"Roman please, I thought we had already made that clear too. If you need something just ask, we are in this together. You and I are... "And at that moment Dean realized that they had not defined their status.

Roman realized that, too. "We are boyfriends... that sounds weird, does not it?"

"Not for me..." Dean smiled.

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine, it's something new for you and I don't want to pressure you."

"We are boyfriends Dean, I like the idea, I'm happy."

Dean got up from his chair and kissed his boyfriend.

"Then, as my boyfriend, just tell me what you need," Dean insisted.

"I need you to come back quick so I can kiss you the rest of the day." Roman kissed him back.

"Your wish is my command. I will be back soon." Dean nodded.

Dean left Roman in the apartment and when he left the building, he called Renee back.

"I need to see you right now. I'll go to your house," Dean said.

"We needed to see each other more than three days ago, Dean." Renee said worriedly. "But better late than never."

* * *

 **Roman and Dean are having a good time but seems that Dean hides many things... Would those thing affect their relationship?**

 **If you liked this chapter, leave me a review with your thoughts. Be kind.**


	8. An amazing job

**Thank you so much for your support. I also updated "Hounds of Justice" and I am going to update "Save Me" if someone is still interested.**

* * *

"It's a joke! That guy is a joke!" Renee said frustrated. "I cannot believe that your freedom could be in the hands of this asshole."

"Johnny Curtis." Dean said looking at several documents. "Better known as Fandango."

"He's a good for nothing." Renee complained. "He does not work, he lives on his girlfriends or boyfriends, and obviously he would do anything for money."

"Then we could buy him." Dean murmured.

"We could but..." Renee looked worried, "he can always set a trap and this can backfire on us. What if they use that against you?"

"It's too risky." Dean closed his eyes trying to hold back the tears. "None of this would have happened if it had not lost my control that night!"

"You were not aware of anything." Renee looked at him with empathy. "That's why he's the one in jail and not you."

"Maybe that I was in prison would have been the best." Dean sighed.

"Come on Dean, don't be discouraged." Renee took Dean's hands. "We managed to prove your innocence the first time and we will do it again."

"He planned everything, but that doesn't change the fact that I was the one who did that horrible thing." Finally the tear rolled down Dean's cheek.

"Dean, you were under the effects of those narcotics that your own father gave you to make you sign those papers." Renee tried to contain the anger. "Jon is not the smartest, in the state you were in, you could not sign anything anyway."

"Those narcotics just made me more unstable, maybe it would have been better if the dead one had been me." Dean said sadly.

"God, don't ever say that again!" Renee said frustrated. "It was all his fault, there's evidence that you were under the influence of those medications, thanks to that you're free."

"And in spite of that now they are going to appeal the verdict." Dean said sadly.

"Those things exonerated you that time, but it's been 3 years, and I don't think that the testimony of that man is the only thing Jon has up his sleeve."

Dean looked at the clock in Renee's apartment,he had been there for 4 hours reviewing documentation, remembering something he wanted to forget.

"I have to go." Dean excused himself.

"I know you're hiding something from me, I'd like you to trust me more." Renee looked at him tenderly. "I wouldn't like to see you in jail just because you decided to omit something. Dean, I won't let the man who destroyed your mother's life to destroy yours. That's something I set out to do and I need your help to get it."

Dean hugged Renee tightly. It was obvious that he wanted to tell her, but he did not have the courage to do it.

 _I'm afraid of losing him..._

But instead, Dean just said, "Thanks for everything, Renee. I love you very much. I'm going to tell you everything you need to know, just give me a little more time."

 **...**

Dean did the shopping as fast as he could and returned to the house. He felt extremely nervous.

 _Now I have Roman, he is my everything. I've never felt anything like this before. I need him, finally, after so much pain, I've found happiness in his arms, and I can't lose that. I would not resist losing to the only person I've let into my heart. I've already lost my mother because of that bastard that unfortunately is my father, I refuse to lose Roman because of him._

Dean took a long sigh and opened the door of his apartment.

"Hello." Roman greeted him smiling.

Dean sighed. Roman was now part of his life. An important, a vital part and the thought of losing him was unbearable. He dropped the purchases and hugged Roman. The man received him with love.

"What happened to you, little one?" Roman said kissing his forehead.

"I want you to accompany me to a place." Dean asked.

Feeling the nervousness of the younger man, Roman just nodded.

And that's how they both ended up in the cemetery. Looking at a beautiful pantheon.

[ _Paola Ambrose  
_ _beloved mother, sister, daughter and friend_

 _Although I am not to sound elusive,  
_ _I know that to dream I was born awake.  
_ _I have felt myself dying and I am still alive;  
_ _I am anxious to live and I am already dead._ ]

"It's your mom." Roman was moved.

Once again Dean showed something more about him without demanding anything from Roman.

"She had a lot of problems, she battled with a manipulative man who destroyed her sanity, and despite all her suffering she was an incredible mother." Dean said sadly. "I really admire her and I don't blame her, she resisted more than her mental health enabled her. She endured a lot of horible thing so that I would not be left alone in this world at the mercy of my father, and despite of that she gave me all her love and care. Why is this world is bad with good people?"

Roman looked at Dean with sorrow. He himself had experienced how bad this world could be. His heart ached for Dean's suffering, he was too young for all the bad things he had experienced.

 _And in spite of that, Dean continued to be a good person._

Roman hugged Dean with all the strength his only healthy arm allowed him. Dean started crying.

"I feel like I could have done something more for her, that's why I wanted to do justice but everything is going so wrong." Dean hugged Roman back seeking refuge in the taller man.

After that they were in deep silence for at least an hour. Only the light sobs of Dean and the sound of the wind against the leaves of the numerous trees around were heard.

"I don't doubt your words, it's obvious that your mother did an excellent job." Roman broke the silence. The Samoan took the boy's chin gently and their eyes met. "And you know how I know she did an amazing job? Because you are an angel. You have not been anything more than an angel to me, you are genuinely good and I will not allow you to doubt yourself. Now, I will be the one who will take care of you and will make everythig better. I will make you happy."

Dean smiled in awe and both men joined their lips in a sweet kiss.

If happiness could be materialized, Dean would say that happiness was Roman's lips. His soft lips and protective hug made him feel solace, protection. Dean's heart was pounding so hard and finally he understood why people always talk about butterflies in their stomach, because he had an army of them in his.

Dean gave himself completely in that kiss and Roman could feel it. Dean was undoubtedly the answer to his prayers. The angel who saved his life and the sweetest person he had ever met.

Now he understood why it was so easy for the young man with auburn hair to break the wall that Roman had placed on his heart. And now that it was broken, Dean seized his whole being so fast that Roman felt overwhelmed.

The kiss ended and both looked into each other's eyes. Dean's blue pupils reflected a feeling deeper than the sea and Roman wanted to dive into that sea.

"You're making me fall in love with you." Dean said so softly, that if it were not because they were in a quiet place, his words would not have been heard.

Roman looked at him with love. "Have you ever loved someone?"

"Only my mother. But like to fall in love... that's something I have never felt before. This thing that I feel for you is something new and I don't want to scare you or that you feel compromised but..." Dean closed his eyes.

*I feel that time is against me and although it sounds hasty I prefer to open my heart.

"Losing my mother taught me that we should treasure the moments with those we love the most and tell them how much we love them while we can be with them." Dean said instead.

Roman nodded in amazement at Dean's words, he saw nothing but honesty in those blue eyes. "You know what my little angel? The feeling is mutual. You are also making me fall in love with you."

Dean smiled sweetly and hope shone in his baby blue eyes.

"I no longer feel afraid to love again because I finally found the right person and I am honored to be the first person for whom you feel something like that." Roman continued.

Soon after, the boy was calmer, with his head resting on Roman's chest. Both enjoying the peace that surrounded them. Something they only felt when they were in each other's arms.

"You've talked so much about you... You've opened your heart to me in many ways and I think it's time to do the same." Roman said caressing the boy's wild hair.

Dean was paralyzed. It was the first time that Roman was about to speak of his past.

"I think we were meant to be because we both have suffered similar tragedies." Roman continued. "You know Dean? I lost the person I loved most in a horrible accident."

Dean was breathing hard. He hugged Roman more tightly and buried his face in the other man's chest. "If it hurts you, you don't need to tell me anything."

"Sometimes I think you don't want to know anything about me. It seems that you've been avoinding me from telling you about my past." Roman continued petting the auburn hair.

Dean bit his lower lip. "I just don't want you to remember the things that brought you to that bridge the night I saved your life."

Roman smiled. "It's true, that night I wanted to drown my pain, but that night you held me and you stopped the pain and with that you saved my life. Tt's the same now Dean, now you're here and I'll hold on to you, and once again you will save me."

Dean was overwhelmed, Roman's words echoed in his mind, he closed his eyes tight and spoke nervously. "It's okay Roman, tell me your story."

* * *

 **We already know many things about Dean's past now it's time to learn about Roman's past.**

 **If you like how the fic is going and want another episode, leave me a review with your opinions about this chapter. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
